An extended follow-up period of three years is proposed to study outcomes from the national (10-state) Teaching Family (T-F) Evaluation Project. This project, which compares two samples of community-based residential programs for youthful offenders, has been studying over 700 youths served by either the 25 Teaching Family programs or the 25 comparison programs. The proposed extended follow-up of three years would carry these samples until virtually all youths had at least three years of post-program follow-up time, and until about 90 percent of them would be 18 years of age or older. During the three-year follow-up, the project would (a) assess the long-term adjustment of individual youth using record, questionnaire and interview data collected from and about these youngsters, (b) attempt to evaluate the impact of these programs or other youthserving community agencies and organizations, and (c) track and document the evolution of the Teaching Family Model. Specific objectives would be (1) assess differential maintenance of treatment gains in the two samples, (2) measure any delayed treatment effects, (3) compare societal benefits of programs to youth, via cost-benefit analysis, (4) determine if post-program adjustment is predictable from pre and during treatment variables, (5) determine if youth adjustment is influenced by post-program environmental factors, (6) describe any effects of programs on community agencies and vice versa, (7) document the evolution of the Teaching Family Model over a six-year period, encompassing the original three evaluation years plus the follow-up three years. To accomplish these objectives, an extensive youth tracking and data collection strategy has been devised and tested nationally, comprehensive court and school record data coding systems have been implemented, a battery of youth self-administered instruments has been prepared, and interview strategies for assessing community-level variables are under development.